


broken hearts get replaced by ice cream

by bloodyprince



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Heartbreak, Hospital, Ice Cream, M/M, chanyeol is a musician, xiumin and Chen are good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyprince/pseuds/bloodyprince
Summary: Chanyeol has left Baekhyun to fulfill his dream of becoming a musician. Now, Baekhyun is trying to get over a breakup with his friends’ support and ice cream. Too much ice cream and he ends up with a serum attached to his arm.





	broken hearts get replaced by ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 3 in the morning and I can’t sleep so I wrote this short story. Forgive me for my writing mistakes,I’m really tired that I stared at the google logo just to read what’s written 
> 
> Have fun!

Three friends were sitting on the leather couch, it was already dawn so the walls of the apartment was lightened with pink.

“Baekhyun stop eating that” Jongdae attempted to grab the ice cream cup from Baekhyun’s hands who was in pajamas, underneath the blanked he got under. He has broken up with his boyfriend. Chanyeol was a musician and was currently traveling to America. About an hour ago Chanyeol has told Baekhyun that he want to concentrate on his career and left him. Baekhyun was now crying and has finished two cups of ice cream.  
“If you keep eating, you will get fat” Minseok said fixing Baekhyun’s hair. He was unable to keep back his tears, sobbing uncontrollably.  
“Minseok and I will bring Chanyeol to you to talk” Baekhyun shook his head both sides to show disapproval  
“H-he is le-leaving tonig-ght” Baekhyun was unable to speak clearly. His throat was hurting both from crying and the ice cream. He took another spoon to his mouth. Jongdae tried to took the cup from Baekhyun’s hands a second time and failed again. Baekhyun has wrapped his arms around it as if he was trying to imagine the cup as Chanyeol.  
The room buried in silence, only the sound of the spoon dipping in the ice cream can be heard. Jongdae and Minseok just watched their friend ruin himself. Baekhyun’s tears were causing his pretty makeup to erase, making him look like a horrific creature.  
The door rang, Jongdae stood up to look who’s ringing the bell. It was Sehun, one of Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s common friends. Sehun did not greet the older and hard to the living room where Baekhyun was having a breakdown.  
“Ya! I can’t believe Chanyeol was a huge asshole. If he leaves you like this, he wasn’t even worthy to be your lover in the first place” Sehun was speaking more aggressively then Minseok and Jongdae.  
“S-Sehun, thank you, but I th-think I still l-love him. And this m-makes me go crazy” Baekhyun wiped the already ruined makeup on his face with his spare hand.  
“You’ll be okay” Minseok pat his friend’s head as Baekhyun took another spoon of ice cream  
“There is still a lot of hot looking guys and girls that would fall for you” Sehun kneeled in front of the leather couch and held Baekhyun’s smaller hands.  
Baekhyun was not wanting somebody to love him, he was just wanting Chanyeol back. His Chanyeol. The giant with big ears and shining eyes. Speaking of eyes, Baekhyun’s eyes were now full of tears ready to fall, he quietly cried as he was continued eating his ice cream.  
“Ya! I told you to stop eating. It’s not good for you” Jongdae grabbed the ice cream cup from Baekhyun’s hands finally. Baekhyun stopped sobbing and eating for a moment. His brain was frozen and his stomach was acting. He stood up so fast that his vision got black and he couldn’t balance himself. Baekhyun rushed to the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet bowl. He separated his lips, waiting to throw out the feeling of inconvenience in his belly, but he was unable to vomit.  
He sat on the cold ground of the bathroom, leaning his back on the wall. All of his three friends were watching him.  
“Let’s take him to a hospital” Minseok fondled Baekhyun’s cheeks. He made his second move to the toilet bowl but Baekhyun was only able to cough, just a drop of salvia came out of his mouth. He hold his stomach, he was feeling like all of his organs were going to explode, it was just feeling very painful. Baekhyun closed his eyes with the pain when he heard Sehun screaming “Hurry” and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s immovable body.

He opened his eyes in a bed, serum attached to his left arm. He was in a hospital, the pain in his belly was now lighter but the was having a brutal headache. He used his free hand to apply pressure on his forehead  
“What happened?” Baekhyun didn’t notice the doctor until he spoke  
“Gastric lavage. Your blood sugar levels were also high we gave you insulin” the Chinese guy smiled then checked Baekhyun’s serum. Baekhyun saw the card hanging from his neck; Yixing.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“I have a headache” Baekhyun closed his eyes with the pain  
“Try to sleep, it will make you feel better” Yixing smiled at him then left the room as soon as Sehun, Minseok and Jongdae arrive at the room.  
“Ya! Baekhyun I told you to not eat much. You were nearly going to froze your stomach, that could’ve killed you” Jongdae was both angry and worried that he was unable to relax  
“I won’t eat ice cream ever again. By the way, did they cleaned my stomach with detergents or something? I just can’t get rid of that bitter taste in my throat” Baekhyun was actually serious but they laughed instead of replying  
“Where is my baby?!” the man opened the door harshly, not panicked but curious  
“Junmyeon, I’m okay” Baekhyun smiled through the pain  
“Did you call Chanyeol?” Junmyeon was now talking to the others in the room, Baekhyun’s smile disappeared  
“He wasn’t answering, he might be on board” Minseok whispered, not wanting Baekhyun to get depressed about it again  
Sehun’s phone ringed, it was Chanyeol, nice timing. Sehun and Junmyeon got out of the room.

Chanyeol was in the airport, waiting for his plane. Because of the tardiness, he might even have to sleep there. He was with Kyungsoo and Jongin, his friends also heading to the same place. Kyungsoo was sleeping like penguin and Jongin was looking at his phone. Chanyeol was also bored, his phone was still in airplane mode. He turned off the airplane mode to look at his social media. It’s when he realized he was having 13 missed calls. They were mostly from Sehun. He frowned then pressed the calling button on the phone. After long second of waiting Sehun answered the call.  
“Hey, I just saw your missed calls, what’s up?” Chanyeol was talking like he was tired, and it was actually what he was feeling right now  
“I actually called you to swear at you, but your boyfriend is at hospital now. We thought you should kno-“ Sehun’s words cut off by Junmyeon, who has just taken the phone from Sehun’s hand to talk to Chanyeol  
“You little shit, Baekhyun was nearly dying because of you”  
“Can I talk to him?” Chanyeol stood up from his place on the bench as if it would make a difference  
“Sorry Chanyeol”  
Chanyeol’s throat was hurting now, he was holding himself not to cry. He had been making sure that no one harms Baekhyun, but now Chanyeol was the one to hurt him.  
“Which hospital are you in now?”  
“Goodbye Chanyeol” his voice was not rough, it was even having a tone of sadness in it

“Was that too harsh?” Junmyeon asked Sehun as he gave his phone back  
“Kind of” they headed back to the room, Baekhyun was talking with Jongdae and Minseok  
“You should get some sleep” They heard Minseok say  
“We can stay the night here”  
“No, you should go home. You guys have been taking care of me for hours, you must be more tired than me”  
Baekhyun made his farewells to their friends then closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

He awakened by a sound, it took him some time to understand he was still in the hospital, a nurse have just came in to replace the serum. How much more will he be needing anyway? Maybe it was because he was weaker than before. He was going back to sleep when he noticed a warmness inside of his palm. Two hands were holding it  
“I’m sorry” Chanyeol was sitting on the chair next to him. He has been watching Baekhyun sleep for minutes  
“How did you find me?”  
“I went all of the hospitals near your house” Chanyeol started to play with Baekhyun’s fingers  
“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun’s questions were continuing  
“I realized something. I was trying to achieve my dream of becoming a singer, I though I was doing the right thing by breaking up with you for your own good because I would be insufficient for you. But then I realized, I was just thinking about myself. I won’t leave you ever again”  
“What about your dreams and life goals?”  
“My new goal is to win your heart back again” Chanyeol started at their jointed hands  
“I love you” Baekhyun was wanting to hug him, but the serum was preventing him to do  
“I love you too, when you get discharged let’s go somewhere to celebrate” Chanyeol has gained his energized self back, Baekhyun was his charging station  
“Where do you want to go?”  
“What about ice cream?” Baekhyun’s happiness turned into disgust, he felt the pain coming back again from his stomach and the dizzy feeling  
“Not in a million years!” Chanyeol got confused but continued talking anyway  
“Then tea?”  
Tea was sounding good, it was hot, not like the ice cream. It’s also good for heart. Nice, liquid and smelling good.


End file.
